


Tumblr Fic Sampler

by Seluvia



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Corvo loves the Outsider, Emotional Manipulation, Jack is nasty as always, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/pseuds/Seluvia
Summary: This is a series of little practice fics from prompts given to me on Tumblr! There will be a sampler of different pairings, fandoms, themes, and ratings!
Relationships: Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Justice (Corvo/The Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me some prompts over on tumblr if you like these, I'm seluvian over there! I'm comfortable writing for the following fandoms: Dragon Age, Borderlands, Detroit Become Human, Gotham (mostly Oswald), Dishonored, Black Dagger Brotherhood, The Dragon Prince (adult characters ONLY). Send me prompts, and feel free to follow me! If there's something you want to see written, I'll give it a shot! If I'm not comfortable with it I'll let you know!

How many years had Corvo been Dunwall’s shadow? How long had he been the judge, jury, and executioner dispensing the only real justice anyone in the city had seen since the murder of his beloved, the Empress herself, Jessamine? Emily did her mother proud with every decision she made, but hers was the world above the gutter, below the rooftops. If it killed him, he would keep her from the shadows. That was his place, to do what needed to be done in service of those more powerful, more eloquent, more effective as leaders. 

He was getting too old for the lifestyle these days, but he knew that he would never stop. Not until he physically had to, at the very least. Because somewhere over the last few years, Corvo had stopped being a champion of justice for the sake of justice. Now, he had a higher purpose. Or a much lower one, if you asked the Abbey. 

Corvo knelt before a glowing purple altar, draped in velvets and silks, clusters of flowers and chunks of whale bone on the table before him, left by other, less dedicated worshippers. Corvo was the most devoted of the Outsider’s many followers, one of the few who knew that what the frozen god wanted most of all, craved above all things, was entertainment. And the only thing that truly caught the Outsider’s attention was the delicious irony of true, brutal justice. 

“My dear Corvo,” came the dark, echoing voice, the scent of cold sea brine tickling Corvo’s nose. “You found your way to me again, and so quickly. One might think you’d nothing else to occupy your time.” Corvo braced himself for the rush of being yanked bodily into the Void. He barely stumbled as he found his footing, the rough rock of the uneven ground scraping the soles of his shoes. 

Smoky black tendrils curled off the Outsider’s slender body as he moved seamlessly from place to place, circling Corvo like a shark seeking a meal. “The gangs are losing their hold on the city, territory shrinking by the day. Soon, there will be nothing left, and the people will get the safety they deserve.” 

The Outsider said nothing, stepping up behind Corvo, close enough that he could smell the faintest metallic tang beneath the clean ocean scent. Corvo turned, meeting those Void-black eyes, an ache taking root behind his breastbone at the blankness of the Outsider’s expression. “Are you not pleased, Outsider? Isn’t justice so much more interesting to watch than pain with no end?” 

The Outsider’s shoulders hunched, almost imperceptibly, and in a swirl of black and dust, he was gone, reappearing seated on a swell of rock several feet away. “I am not a vessel for your good intent. What you do has little to do with me, sweet Corvo.” 

“And the Abbey thinks you’re all-knowing. Why, I have no idea.” Corvo could practically hear the question filling the dark emptiness between them. He sat down on the cold ground, fine black dust dry and powdery beneath his palms. Patient as any fisherman, Corvo patted the spot beside himself, and waited. He’d already baited the hook. 

“Tell me.” Ever contrary, the Outsider had moved behind him again, the chill of his presence raising goosebumps on the back of Corvo’s neck.

“Everything I do, my Outsider, is for you. Every guard I spare, every innocent I save, each justice delivered and all evil deeds come home to roost, are my offerings. I wear your Mark, and lay my works at your feet. I would turn the whole city into your shrine.” 

Corvo began to turn, but the light touch of cool fingertips on his shoulder halted him, as sure as if the Outsider had tied him in place. The contact held long enough that Corvo could feel the cold bleeding away, his warmth another offering he was all too happy to give. Finally, the Outsider spoke. “Ever the surprise, Corvo. Will you ever disappoint me?” 

“No,” Corvo rasped, covering the pale, fine hand with his own rougher one. “No, my love. I will not.” 

Whether he was enjoying the contact or simply indulging Corvo’s whim, the Outsider didn’t pull away for a moment, fingers flexing beneath Corvo’s gentle, warming grip. “I…see. I am not repulsed.” A blink of an eye later, he was in front of Corvo, soft fingertips against Corvo’s cheek. “Come to me again, my dear. Until then, I’ll be watching. With great interest.” 

Corvo found himself alone again in front of the shrine, the Outsider’s touch still burning on his cheek. He stood up, knees creaking, and brushed dirt from his pants. As he walked away, Corvo felt the familiar, welcome weight of eyes on him. “Watch me,” he whispered, fixing his mask back to his face and approaching the open window he’d come through. “Don’t take your eyes off me for a second.”


	2. Liar, Liar (Handsome Jack/Rhys)

“Well, that is one dead piece of bandit scum. I gotta say, I’m impressed, Pumpkin.” Handsome Jack crouched down beside the body of the recently downed bandit, the burn mark on his bare chest still smoking from a hard hit from Rhys’ stun baton. That thing had saved his life more times than he could count, by now. “I mean, look at that. He’s crispy! Bandit bacon.” 

“Can we please move on? I…I just did what I had to. He was coming at us--at me--with that…what is that, an axe? A pipe?” Somehow, it was both. What was that, tape? Skin? On Pandora, it could easily be either thing, holding that abomination of a weapon together. 

Jack waved his hand through the bandit’s chest, digital projection fading in and out. “He got what he deserved, Cupcake. You know that, don’t you?” He turned to Rhys, familiar smirk fixed firmly on that falsely perfect face. “That’s what they agree to, being what they are. To be put down like dogs, by men like us.” 

“I’m not like you, Jack.” His arm whirred softly as he hugged his torso tight, avoiding that knowing look.

“We both know that’s not true.” Jack disappeared right before Rhys’ eyes, but Rhys knew better than to relax. Sure enough, that mocking voice just filled his head. “You’re more like me than you like to pretend. Your weird little bandit friends might not know who you really are, Rhys. But I see you, baby, and I like it.” 

There was a flutter in Rhys’ stomach, though it was impossible to tell if it was fear or a sick kind of excitement. “Just shut up,” he hissed, shoulders creeping toward his ears like he could block out the sound. “Leave me alone.” 

“Nothing wrong with killing bandits, Rhysie. Nothing wrong with liking it. It’s what we’re here for, baby. To civilize this eyesore of a planet, one bandit at a time. You can’t lie to me. It feels good, doesn’t it? The power. Surviving against all odds. Putting these idiots in their place, right under your ugly fucking boots where they belong. You’re unstoppable, sweetheart.” 

“No, I…” He what? Rhys couldn’t deny that bandits scared him, maybe even...pissed him off. They were attacking him, not the other way around. Didn’t he have the right to defend himself? Didn’t he have the right to make the planet safer? “It’s them or us.” 

Jack’s warm, pleased chuckle echoed in his head. “That’s right, baby. It’s just you and me against a planet full of freaks. Let me help you, Rhysie. Let Handsome Jack give you a hand up.” 

A notification popped up in the palm of his robotic hand. Jack was requesting permission to enter Rhys’ subsystems, to assume greater control of his cybernetics. Of the body that they shared. Glancing at the cooling body on the ground, Rhys swallowed hard. “Just don’t do anything crazy, okay Jack?”

“Oh, Rhysie. I’d never hurt you,” Jack purred, his AI flooding Rhys’ cybernetics, pouring into every hidden corner of circuitry. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment so I know to write more! If people like these, I'll be more motivated!!
> 
> Feel free to send me some prompts over on tumblr if you like these, I'm seluvian over there! I'm comfortable writing for the following fandoms: Dragon Age, Borderlands, Detroit Become Human, Gotham (mostly Oswald), Dishonored, Black Dagger Brotherhood, The Dragon Prince (adult characters ONLY). Send me prompts, and feel free to follow me! If there's something you want to see written, I'll give it a shot! If I'm not comfortable with it I'll let you know!


End file.
